


Kenopsia

by Lxcekitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Anxiety Attacks, Iwaizumi is an angel, M/M, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Strangers, Tokyo (City), his boss hates him, rich iwaizumi, stressed oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxcekitty/pseuds/Lxcekitty
Summary: Oikawa works more hours than he can count and tonight's work shift was one of the worst he'd had. Feeling overwhelmed and exhausted Oikawa takes a break to calm down not realizing how bad this particular Panic attack was until the random rich businessman Iwaizumi Hajime steps in to help him out.





	Kenopsia

**Author's Note:**

> Kenopsia: The eerie, forlorn atmosphere of a place that's usually bustling with people but is now abandoned and quiet. 
> 
> this pretty much describes the setting where Oikawa and Iwaizumi meet.

It had been the worst day; everything that could've gone wrong did. Oikawa sighed and ran his hands over the stress lines beginning to appear on his forehead, work had been manically busy, he hated the school holidays, the restaurant was always filled with screaming kids and a rushed clammy atmosphere where he felt like he couldn't breathe, he knew how overwhelmed he felt but chose to ignore it in favour of handing a little girl her fork that had fallen to the floor. He felt the eyes of his boss watching his every move, it stifled him he felt like he couldn't move without the boring eyes judging him, it was all getting too much he knew it was wise to leave before he felt any worse. The sound of a glass falling to the floor and scattering across the floor with a smash is all that did it to send him over the edge, he looked around the restaurant feeling like everyone was staring at him, everything was moving far too fast, he couldn't keep up, his breath began to shallow and he felt light-headed. 

He needed to go. 

He made his way into the back of the kitchen and placed a shaky hand onto his silver-haired coworker's shoulder.

“I'm heading out for a smoke,” he said trying to stop his voice from shaking. Though he'd never touched a cigarette in his life he always used that excuse as a way to dip out of work whenever he needed to. 

“Okay, don't take too long, we’re really short on staff,” his voice sang back, “you don't look so good, want me to come with you?” he asked, Oikawa shook his head and quickly made a break for the back door that leads to one of the back streets. 

He couldn't see straight by now, his breathing slowly becoming erratic and unstable, he felt beyond overwhelmed and knew he would have to take a small jog around the block, but instead as calmly as he could he made his way down the back street towards the secluded high brow restaurants and bars were, he knew no one resided around here at this time and meant he could calm himself down without anyone interfering or judging.

He collapsed onto a stack of plastic produce boxes at the end of the backstreet where most of the restaurants dumped their boxes and glasses, he put his head into his hands and squeezed his eyes shut hoping this feeling would pass by quickly, he tried to reign in his breathing but only somehow made it worse, he wanted to cry and scream and hide away from everything and never be seen again but realistically knew he needed to calm himself down and get back in that hellish restaurant and finish his shift because he was already short on rent and couldn't afford to risk his apartment, the thought of this only made him more overwhelmed, he felt like the world was closing in around him, his vision disappearing and everything beginning to fade, he had no clue whether he was breathing or not, truthfully he wasn't in the right state of mind to bother checking. He felt like his throat was burning and his chest was heaving he couldn't hear anything, god he hated his, he just wanted to go home, he squeezed his eyes even further shut as he let out a sob feeling his body shake with the intensity of it.

“Hey….” he heard a voice break through his clouded vision and blurry thought process. He looked up to see a man crouching down beside him, eyes filled with concern, “are you okay there?” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iwaizumi sighed, already bored at the conversation the people at his table were having: future plans, politics and what they're going to invest in next, truthfully Iwaizumi couldn't care less about these people and the amount of money they had inside their bank accounts, he scanned all of the faces and decided he disliked every single one, no one bothered to ask how each other were, no, they were all far to busy bragging about their wealth. Iwaizumi was sick of it and so stayed silent until he couldn't bare their smug voices anymore, 

“If you'll excuse me~,” he said in an overly polite voice, rising from his chair and signaling towards the cigarette packet in his hands, the group nodded and continued their conversations. 

_‘Greedy bastards,’_ he thought to himself as he left the restaurant, undoing the top buttons of his navy dress shirt in the process. Once he was outside he pushed the cigarette packet back into his slacks, he didn't smoke but they came in handy for when he needed to get away from situations as obnoxious as these ones. He wandered down the backstreets simply to pass the time before he had to go back and brag himself stupid about his wealth for which he didn't care for. He looked around at all the lit up bar signs and ramen restaurants buzzing with people he’d much rather be eating amongst, he reached the end of the backstreet; it was significantly quieter down there, he made a mental note to come back when the closed shops opened. He was about to turn away and head back in the direction of the restaurant when he heard the sound of someone sobbing, the sound of panicked breaths brought him to turn around, eyes following the sounds. When he finally sourced where the sound was coming from he trod lightly over towards a boy about his age who was gripping his chestnut hair tightly in his hand and seemed far from okay. He crouched down and observed the boy for a moment before fumbling for words to say.

“Hey…” he began, he saw the body next to him freeze for a moment before returning to its previous state of shallow breaths and sobs, “are you okay, there?” he asked. 

The boy raised his head to reveal red puffy eyes and tears covering his face, he offered a small smile, not fully taking in his surroundings, _‘shit’_ Iwaizumi thought to himself as he further observed the boy, _‘he's having a panic attack,’_ . He watched the boy for a few moments before placing a gentle hand on his back and set out trying to calm down this total stranger, _‘oh well, at least this is more interesting than the restaurant,’_ he thought.

“Are you okay?” he asked slowly, keeping his voice quiet. The boy shrugged, Oikawa didn't know what he was feeling right now but all he knew was that his random guy had his hand on his back and was trying to help him. “My name’s Iwaizumi Hajime, what's yours?” he asked. 

“O-Oikawa, Oikawa Tooru,” he stuttered through ragged breaths. 

“Okay Oikawa, you're having a panic attack yeah? Let's calm you down a bit and then we'll talk,” Oikawa could only nod and place his full trust into this stranger, anything to make this feeling stop. 

Iwaizumi reached for Oikawa’s hand and placed it onto his chest and exaggerated his breathing whilst looking Oikawa in the eyes, prompting for him to follow his breathing pattern and much to Iwaizumi’s surprise he did. They stayed like that for a while, taking slow breaths in and out until Oikawa’s breathing had returned to a somewhat constant pattern. Iwaizumi kept his hand in Oikawa’s and smiled at him, warm and bright, a smile he rarely got to use. 

“Feeling any better?” he asked. 

“Yeah, thank you,” he responded, voice still a little shaky. 

“Do you get these often?” Oikawa shook his head, beginning to study Iwaizumi’s features, “my sister gets them often so luckily I know how to stop them,” he laughed lightly still keeping his voice quiet, “ do you want to sit here and talk for a bit while you fully calm down?”

“Ye-yeah, don't you have anywhere to be?” he asked, now admiring Iwaizumi’s posh dress suit wondering if it cost more than his monthly rent.

“Yeah nowhere but a fancy dinner with a bunch of assholes,” he responded causing Oikawa to laugh, Iwaizumi thought he'd seen stars as he watched him smile in earnest, he immediately felt his cheeks heat up and hoped that it was too dark for Oikawa to notice. 

“Oh my… Shit! I just remembered!” Oikawa jumped up suddenly, “I need to get back to work, I can't afford to skive out,” he felt himself begin to panic, his head began to spin again he felt himself be pulled back to where he was sitting a few seconds ago. 

“Oh no you don't,” Iwaizumi chided as he pulled Oikawa back to calm himself, “I'll pay for whatever they don't pay you,” he said coolly.

Oikawa shook his head frantically still feeling panicked, “no, no, no. I couldn't accept money from you, no way, I need to work hard to pay for my rent here and I'm managing okay. I don't want to have to owe you anything, plus if my manager finds me out here not working he’ll fire me on the spot, oh my god, he's going to kill me, I don't want to lose my job, I can't afford to!” he was fully panicking again and beginning to ramble until he felt lightheaded. 

“Oikawa! Shut up, its fine, calm down. I'll give you money if I want to and I do so accept it. Now calm down, take all the time you need cause there's no way you're going back in there like this, got it?” Iwaizumi’s voice had shifted from soft to stern, he was sure Oikawa pushed himself far too hard like most other young adults around Tokyo, all overworked and all in some form of debt. Iwaizumi rubbed his hand up and down Oikawa's back to comfort him, shushing him and whispering comforting words to him. 

Once Oikawa had calmed down for the second time he continued to refuse the money Iwaizumi was offering him, “there's no way I'm taking your money, you brute,” he joked.

“Listen, I have more money than what I know what to do with so you're actually doing me a favor by taking some of it,”

Oikawa starred at Iwaizumi for a long time amazed by his lack of caring about the obscene amounts of money he probably had in his bank account. he smirked and laughed at Iwaizumi’s firm expression, “what?” he asked.

“Nothing, its just that you're kind of scary when you're mad, but it's kinda cute,” Oikawa immediately realized what he had just said and slapped a hand over his mouth feeling his face turn a beetroot shade of red, Iwaizumi just laughed.

“Thank you, you're pretty good looking yourself,” he responded like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

They continued to establish basic facts about each other and talk about nothing in particular, hands still linked together, in truth Iwaizumi felt as though he could have sat there and talked to Oikawa until the sun came up, which was surprising as he usually hated most other people but this one seemed to have him hooked. He glanced at his watch before cursing, he knew how long he'd been away from the restaurant and knew people would probably come looking for him and that Oikawa's scary manager would find them skiving if they lingered out here any longer and didn't want him to lose his job but he didn't want to part from Oikawa just yet, he pretended that he was worried he would have another panic attack to mask the fact that he wanted to spend the whole night with this stranger by his side. 

“Hey, how about we ditch the second half of your shift and my dinner date and go eat the most unhealthy food we can find?” 

“You're on, I know all the good places, you're paying tho, Mr, Im-so-rich-I-have-more-money-than-what-I-know-what-to-do-with.” he mimicked.

“Well naturally... All rich people should donate to charity,” he retorted and cackled at Oikawa’s shocked mildly offended face as he realized what he was implying. “Shall we?” he motioned, hauling Oikawa up by the hands they still had interlinked. Oikawa only beamed at him and squeezed his hand before leading him down the backstreet all traces of anxiety now disappeared thanks to the kindness of a stranger who he had a feeling he was about to become a whole lot closer to. 


End file.
